The recent portable terminal has many functions. A number of portable terminals which require complicated operations in order to use the functions provided therein is increasing.
For example, there is a portable terminal including a function for sending/receiving data between terminals by using short-range wireless communication. For using this function, a user should perform a predetermined operation. However, in many cases, this predetermined operation includes many operations such as button operations or should perform complicated operations; therefore, a user who is not used to operating the portable terminal may be unable to complete the operations, or the user may wrongly operate the portable terminal.
Accordingly, it is necessary to simplify the operation for using the function provided in the portable terminal.
There is a “mobile detection device” disclosed in a patent document 1 as the conventional art related to a device, which starts communication without particular operations. In the patent document 1, when a vibration is detected within a predetermined time after a change in a light-receiving amount of infrared rays is detected (or in the reverse case), the mobile detection device determines that an object to be detected is moved and outputs an abnormal signal.    Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2002-279536